The Debate
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Hermione has to choose between the men she loves the most, or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He had to ask her today, he just had to! He decided to ask her after potions class. He hoped that she would say yes. He sat quietly until potions class was over, then he went up to her. "Hermione, wait!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. She didn't think Draco would ever call he by her first name. "What is it, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco felt hurt. He knew Hermione didn't feel the same way, he just knew it. He still decided to give it a shot though, just in case. "I was wondering." he stopped.  
  
"Yes?" said Hermione impatiently.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe, um, we could make a study date sometime? I'm not doing so well in potions and I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Me help you? Why me?"  
  
"Because you are the smartest kid in the whole school."  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe. I'll have to think about it." Hermione was thrilled inside, but why was she feeling this way? She shouldn't feel this way for both Harry and Draco, could she? The only thing is, Harry feels the same way about her, and he has for the longest time. They have been going out ever since the beginning of their sixth year and now it was their seventh. But, what if Draco also has felt the same way for the longest time. She didn't know what to do. "I'll tell you tomorrow, all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco went out the door and headed for his next class.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in the common room trying to do her potions homework, but she just couldn't. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. She knew that Harry wouldn't stand for her making a study date with Draco, so what should she do? "It's just to study, I don't think that will hurt anything," thought Hermione. She decided that Harry should know what was happening. She felt she had to be honest with him. Harry was sitting next to her working on his own potion homework. "Harry," she said suddenly, making him jump.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Yes?" he said in a sweet, soothing voice.  
  
"Something strange happened to me today that I think you should know about."  
  
"What would that strange happening be?" he replied.  
  
"Well, don't get mad but-"  
  
"But what?" he interrupted her.  
  
"Well, um, Draco asked me something after potions class."  
  
"What did he ask you?" Harry sat up straight when he heard this. You could tell that he just got upset hearing that he talked to Hermione. The only time he ever talked to her was to make fun of her.  
  
"Well, he asked me." she stopped. She didn't want to continue because she knew he would get angry.  
  
"Asked you what exactly?" said Harry, a little annoyed.  
  
"He asked me if we could make a study date sometime so I can help him with his potion," said Hermione slowly.  
  
"You said no, right?"  
  
"Well, no exactly," replied Hermione.  
  
"What exactly did you say?"  
  
"I said I would think about it."  
  
"And have you thought about it?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"And?" said Harry impatiently.  
  
"And I have decided that it wouldn't do no harm. It can only do good."  
  
"You did, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Harry looked hurt. He looked like he was trying to hold in his frustrations. "Ok," he said lightly, " I trust you enough to do this."  
  
"Thanks Harry. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***  
  
"Draco!" called Hermione at the end of potions class. "What time would you like to meet?"  
  
"Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays at four in the library. Is that OK?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine. Since today is Thursday, do you want to start today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right, see you at four then!" called Hermione on her way out the door."  
  
"Yeah, see you," he mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was waiting for Draco in the library. She hoped she looked all right. "I know I shouldn't be feeling his way, but I can't help it," she thought. "Here he comes, act casual, act casual!" she told herself quietly. "Hey Draco, ready to study!" Oh that was a dumb question Hermione! Of course he's ready to study. Really stupid question, she kept telling herself.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so."  
  
"Great. Where is it you are exactly having trouble?"  
  
"Um, Hermione? I was wondering if we could go into the Slytherin common room and study. That way, we won't have to be so quiet and I can hear you better."  
  
"Um, yeah, sure," she said nervously. "That's fine with me."  
  
Hermione and Draco left the library and headed toward the entrance. Finally, they were there. Draco said the password. He didn't care if Hermione heard it. They went through the entrance and went to go sit down on a couch. They sat there for nearly two hours hardly studying. They laughed and talked most of the time. It was nearly suppertime. They left to go down to the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at four," said Hermione once they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, meet me in the library again."  
  
"All right, bye," replied Hermione. They both went to go sit at their own tables.  
  
***  
  
Harry saw them talking before Hermione came over to the Gryffindor table. He saw them laughing and it looked like they were having fun. Harry was jealous. "Ron," he said.  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"Does it look like that there might be a problem with Hermione and Draco doing study dates?"  
  
"Definitely. You know Draco. I bet he is moving in on your territory."  
  
"Your really think so?" replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do," said Ron, enthusiastically. "What are you going to do about it thought?"  
  
"I'll just tell her that they can't see each other any more."  
  
"What do you think Hermione will do?"  
  
"What do might I do what?" Hermione had just gotten to the table.  
  
"Oh nothing," was all Harry said.  
  
"Come on, tell me! I should have a right to know what you are saying about me behind my back!"  
  
"It's nothing, all right?" yelled Harry. Some people turned their heads.  
  
"Ok. You didn't have to yell," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. She got up and left the table. Draco was watching the whole thing; he got up and ran after her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was close to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower when she heard her name being called out. She couldn't tell who it was. It better be Harry coming to apologize to me she thought. She turned, and to her shock, it was Draco.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, Tim fine, " she said to him, not looking g at him directly."  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, no. I'll me fine. See you tomorrow, Draco." She gave him a quick smile and headed towards Gryffindor tower. Draco turned around and left, feeling pain that he had never felt before.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Draco still met after that. In fact, Hermione started meeting with him everyday, talking to him. Hermione was fighting with Harry, so she often was found in the Slytherin common room. Hermione and Draco were starting to become close friends. One day Hermione came to Draco, crying.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Draco with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Harry and I are officially broken up. He said that I spend way to o much time with you and he thinks that something is going on between you and me. Her said that it was either he or I and I told him if I have to choose, I would choose Draco, because at least he would trust me! Then he said fine. We are now broken up."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. You shouldn't have said you would have chosen me. Harry is your boyfriend, and I know you love him very much."  
  
"I do, but if he can't t rust me, then I can't have a relationship with him."  
  
"That was wrong of him not to trust you. He should pay for this."  
  
Hermione was crying harder than before. "Draco? Could you do me one thing right now?"  
  
"Anything," he said.  
  
"Could you just hold me?" Hermione fell straight into Draco's arms and started to let it all come out. Hermione's face was buried deep into his shoulder. His plan couldn't have worked better. He knew that this would happen, but just not so soon. "Now Hermione is mine cause you blew it, Potter," thought Draco. He started smiling and soon he fell asleep on the couch with Hermione fast asleep on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"Harry! I can't believe you said that to her! Are you mental? You must be if you said that to her!" cried Ron.  
  
"I know Ron. I'm stupid, but I can't take it back. It's too late."  
  
Harry and Ron were getting ready to go and eat before their first class. They were talking about the event that occurred the night before. Ron was asleep when that all took place. Hermione ran out last night and Harry hasn't seen her since. He knew he made a mistake, a HUGE mistake.  
  
"It's not too late, Harry! You have to tell her you didn't mean it."  
  
"I think I'll give her a couple days first."  
  
"Big mistake, at least I think so."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because some boy can come and snatch her up. A particular boy named Malfoy. Think about it Harry."  
  
"You're right Ron, but still, I'm going to give her a couple of days."  
  
"You're mental." Harry and Ron left to go down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Draco woke up by the sound of the clock striking nine. "Oh no!" he said aloud. "I'm going to be late! Hermione, wake up!" he said, nudging her. She groaned.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine o' clock. We have to get ready."  
  
"Are you serious? Oh no!" Hermione quickly got up and started pacing. "I need to go all the way up to Gryffindor tower! I'll talk to you later Draco!" Not waiting to hear a reply, she ran out the door and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Draco ran up to his room and quickly dressed, then he quickly did a spell that would make his hair the way he wanted it, grabbed his books, and ran out the door, making his way towards the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
"That's weird," mumbled Harry. Him and Ron were eating in the Great Hall.  
  
"What's weird?" asked Ron.  
  
"Malfoy is coming awfully late. I wonder why."  
  
"I wonder why," echoed Ron. " I haven't seen Hermione either. I wonder why."  
  
"I wonder why," echoed Harry. All of a sudden, Hermione entered the Great Hall. Her hair didn't look brushed. It looked a lot worse then it normally did. Her clothes were wrinkled too. One of her socks was also rolled down. Hermione came and sat at the table by Ron and Harry. When her food appeared, she quickly began to eat.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Ron.  
  
"I was in the Girl's dormitories. I woke up a little late, that's all."  
  
"OK. That is really unlike you," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah it is. Sorry, I'm just not myself today." Hermione quickly finished her food. "Got to go. Bye." She got up and left.  
  
"Do you believe her, Harry?"  
  
"No, Ron, I don't"  
  
*** After Hermione's classes were done, Draco ran to catch up with her. "Hermione, wait!" he called. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hi Draco!" she replied.  
  
"Hermione, there is something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it Draco?"  
  
"Can we go and walk around and talk away from all of these people?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione and Draco started walking in the Corridors. Once he saw that no one was around he stopped and began to talk.  
  
"Hermione, there something that I have wanted to say for a long time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I like you Hermione. I really like you and I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there for a long time gazing into his eyes. Then finally, she leaned up to him and kissed him. Her hands slipped around his neck, and his hands around her waist. The kiss was long and passionate. Finally, Hermione broke the kiss and asked, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yeah, it does," he said and he kissed her again. Harry was standing around the corner, watching the whole thing. He just wanted to go and rip them apart. Instead he walked away and left to the Gryffindor Tower to find Ron. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione and Draco were going out for quite sometime now. Harry wasn't happy at all. He really wanted to tell Hermione how he felt. One day, he saw Hermione just standing there with no one around her. "This is my chance," he thought. He started walking towards her. She turned around and saw his face. She looked very shocked.  
  
"Harry, hi!" she said nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you something. I hate seeing you hanging around with Malfoy. I didn't mean those things that I said to you and I want you back. I still love you." He walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing Potter? Kissing my girlfriend like that. I should pop you one right here!" said a furious Draco.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, she's mine!"  
  
"Boys, please!" she said. "Let's handle this in a calm manner. Let's go up into the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Fine," said Harry. All three went upstairs to the common room. Ron was sitting on the couch waiting for them to come.  
  
"Hermione, you have to choose someone!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, who do you choose?" replied Harry.  
  
Ron just sat there staring at all of them. Suddenly, Hermione turned to him. Ron stood up. Hermione walked to him and kissed him. Ron didn't have a shock on his face, but Draco and Harry did. Hermione released the kiss and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Ron?" said Harry in astonishment.  
  
"As if you didn't know. I was with Ron this whole time. During the night, Ron and I ran off somewhere having a snog session. The night that you thought I was asleep in your arms, Draco, I wasn't. Once you fell asleep I ran off to go meet Ron. Why do you think I looked so terrible the next morning? We have planned this out for so long. I was using both of for some fun, but it's Ron I really want. This worked out easier than I thought it would. Harry got mad and broke up with me and I pretended to be in love with Draco so you could both fight over me and so it ends here. I was fun while it lasted. Come on Ron. Let's go."  
  
Ron got up and went to Hermione. She got up from the chair. Ron leaned close to her and kissed her really passionately. This time it actually looked like Hermione really meant it. They did this for a couple of minutes and then broke apart. Draco and Harry where so shocked they couldn't speak or move. "I really thought you guys would be brighter then that. I can't believe you didn't see this coming. Did you really think that she loved you two? I thought I knew you better Harry. I would have thought you would have seen it coming. Better luck next time boys," was Ron's final words. Hermione and Ron took each other's hands and left the common room.  
  
The End 


End file.
